Jealousy
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Sometimes the green-eyed monster has crimson eyes


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Mai Hime or any of its characters. They are owned by Sunrise~

**Author's Note** - This was written for a prompt that I was given by a friend. Hope you all enjoy =3

* * *

><p><strong>~Jealousy~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You have a little bit of rice stuck to your cheek, Nao. Here, lemme get it for you," Natsuki Kuga said as she leaned forward, and lightly brushed the small piece of rice from her best friend's cheek.<p>

Nao found herself blushing lightly as she ducked her head, and did her best to focus all of her attention on the remaining bowl of rice in her hands.

Leave it to Natsuki to make her feel like a puddle of goo, as she'd been doing since they were still kids, and all the way through high school. Now as college students, Natsuki _still_ had the ability to make her feel like her lovesick high school self.

And it didn't help that Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki's girlfriend and long-time sweetheart, was looking between the two of them with a slight, unhappy frown on her face.

Shizuru tried her absolute _best_ not to let what Natsuki had just done bother her. After all, Nao and Natsuki had been best friends since childhood. Shizuru had only met, fallen in love with, and begun dating Natsuki during the latter part of their high school years. It would be _completely_ ridiculous to feel threatened by a simple friendship.

Yet, that's _exactly_ what Shizuru felt right now. Threatened by the tenderness and love Natsuki always showed to her best friend...jealousy...even though she _knew_ that there really was _nothing_ to actually be jealous of...and...loneliness. Watching Nao and Natsuki interact so tenderly before her, made a small band of lonely pain press against her heart, and Shizuru put down her own bowl of rice on the university's round, stone courtyard table.

She had suddenly lost her appetite.

Natsuki looked over at her girlfriend, and noticed her sudden down mood. Shizuru's strange and almost-sad moods always seemed to pop up lately when the three of them were together like this. It was very strange to Natsuki, and she resolved to ask Shizuru sometime soon about it. For now though she _could_ do something to cheer her girlfriend up.

Shizuru was suddenly startled out of her melancholy mood by the feel of soft, warm lips pressed against her cheek. She looked up quickly to see Natsuki smiling softly at her as a light, pretty, pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"You had a bit of rice on your cheek," Natsuki said with a soft, shy smile.

Shizuru slowly raised her hand to her cheek and lightly touched the place Natsuki's sweet lips had just pressed against, and a soft pink blush also spread across her face.

Nao watched this tender exchange between the two, before she quickly averted her eyes and let out a soft, inaudible sigh. She _knew_ that Natsuki would never be hers, as her ebony-haired friend had long since given her heart away to the now-blushing, honey-brunette. But she _was_ happy for her best friend. Natsuki had found love when she'd least expected it. And though Nao would always have a piece of her heart that would always belong solely to Natsuki, she had already begun moving on from her childhood crush on her best friend. There was a golden-eyed, midnight-black haired young woman who had recently caught Nao's attention. And the green-eyed young woman found herself strangely drawn to her, and looked forward to being in the dark-haired girl's presence more and more often.

"Well, I've got class with Mikoto in a few minutes, guys. Art class right after lunch when your tummy is full, and all you want to do is sleep...not my best scheduling decision," Nao said with a light grin, as she slowly rose to her feet.

Natsuki looked up with a quick grin and waved at her best friend, as Nao picked up her belongings and left.

Shizuru watched Nao walk away after giving her a small wave of her own, before she turned her full attention back to her girlfriend, who she found grinning wolfishly back at her.

Shizuru tilted her head curiously to the side, and opened her mouth to ask Natsuki what was on her mind, when she suddenly found her lips covered by a tender warmth that caused her breath to catch in her throat, and a low hum of pleasure to thrum softly through her chest.

Natsuki kissed like she made love.

_Deeply_

_Passionately_

And with so much love, care, and emotion that it made _all_ of the previous jealous thoughts and feelings Shizuru had experienced earlier, simply fly out of her head and heart.

Natsuki was _hers_...and she was _Natsuki's_.

_And not a damn thing in the world would ever change that._

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked. Please review and let me know what you thought of it =3<em><br>_


End file.
